wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna Republic
|pre_and_suc_list= |prev_state= |prev_state_flag= |prev_state_list= |year_start= |year_end= |next_state= |next_state_flag= |next_state_list= |state_flag=Lornan |title= |civ_long_name= |civ_short_name=Lorna |civ_demonym=Lornan |other_names= |state_languages=Galactic Basic Standard |population= |ethnicities= |capital_planet=Alislore |capital_state= |capital_city=Alus City |planets= |states= |cities= |member=Capita Council |foundingmember= |foundingformermember= |leadingmember= |annexed= |controlled= |partial= |under= |religious_policies= |religions= |state_religion= |ForcedReligion= |government=Constitutional democratic presidential republic |governmentlist= |government1start= |government1end= |government1= |IP1=President |IP1_1=Brita Haraldsson ( ) |IP1_1start=2009 |IP1_1end= |IP1_2= |IP1_2start= |IP1_2end= |economy=Free market (center) |economicpolicies= |economic_stability= |currency= |military=Lornan Armed Forces |militarylinked=Lornan Armed Forces |airforce=Lornan Air Force |army=Lornan Army |navy=Lornan Navy |elite= |othermilitary= |eras= |starting_event= |starting_event_date= |event1= |event1date= |ending_event= |ending_event_date=}} The , often shortened to just Lorna, is a democratic, super power, single-planet civilization in the core of the Appearence. Having the biggest population and population density, it is often considered the capital of the galaxy. Its capital and only planet is the city worlds of Alislore, with Alus City being the biggest city (both on the planet and in the galaxy) as well as the planet and civilization's capital. It has, for most of documented history, been the largest known planet by population in the Appearence galaxy. It is often thought, but not proven, to be the origin of life. The largest empires often moved their administrations to the planet due to its central location and size. The civilization is lead by President Brita Haraldsson, who leads her presidential government under the Galactic Party, which is in the dead-center of the left-right political spectrum. The Senate is the legislative house, and the Cabinet is the executive house. Its modern solitariness is due to a split of civilizations rather than wars of conquest, and – more recently – it has devolved itself from international politics due to their volatility. Nevertheless, it remains a center of trade and commerce, something which it relies on to feed its vast population, despite it being potentially self-sufficient in agriculture. Politics Government Lorna's government is made up of two branches: The legislative Senate, and the executive Cabinet. It is lead by the President, who has a say in Senate meetings and leads the Cabinet. Both the Senate and the President are voted in democratically, whereas the President elects ministers to his cabinet, who may also be in the Senate. Presidential and Senate elections occur every 6 years on May the ninth, with the latter occurring 3 years after the former. The current president, female Brita Haraldsson, was elected in 2009, and will face re-election in 2015. The latest Senate elections occurred on May 9, 2012, and will occur again in 2018. The legislative and executive houses can and often do interact with each other: The President has to sign legislature in to law before it becomes official, allowing him to veto it, and the Senate can veto any Cabinet actions with a three-quarter vote. Additionally, the President is a member of the Senate in all respects. The Senate has power over the President in some respects, since they can also initiate a no-confidence vote (which requires three-quarters approval) to remove him or her from office and initiate another election. Should this happen, the Vice President (the second-most voted candidate, also a member of the Senate) would take office until an immediate election for a new President came to a conclusion. The next election would be as scheduled. The constitution has two parts to it: The Galactic Foundations, which cannot be altered and set out the most basic abilities and obligations of the Senate, such as human rights, and the remaining constitution, which can be added to, modified or removed at the will of the Senate (and the permission of the President). The civilization has three main parties: the dominant, center-of-the-spectrum Galactic party, currently in power; the left Liberal party, and the right-wing Presidential party (which, contrary to its name, the President is not part of). Military Lorna's large population and advanced infrastructure lends itself to having a dominant, technologically-advanced military. It comprises of three sections: The Lornan Army, the Lornan Air Force, and the Lornan Navy. It has a well-established Military-Industrial complex, and, hence, is the main supplier of assets to smaller civilizations around the central core.